Star WarsBabylon 5The Invasion
by Christian Evensen
Summary: The Empire invades Earth Alliance space but they didn't count on the rebels.


**Star Wars/Babylon 5: The Invasion.**

Note!!!:This story takes place in 2 different universes:Babylon 5 space and ,Star Wars..

I own neither Star Wars or Babylon 5 and this story is a work of fanfiction.

The time periods:In Star Wars:just after the Empire Strikes back,in Babylon 5 after the Drakh plague has been eliminated.

Chapter 1:

Earth Alliance Space,Jupiter.

At the jump point at Jupiter it was the late night shift,Lieutenant Alex Nielsson came in to take over the next watch.

"Lieutenant Schweiz...im reporting for night shift" he said. Schweiz turned and walked to Nielsson."Good, though you're 10 minutes early". "Well, i just thought i'd come early and relieve you.."Nielsson said.

"Thank you,ok...the only big happening on your watch is a Earth Force Omega class Destroyer named _Alegra_..they'll be here in 20 minutes."Schweiz said.

"Ok...well..See you tomorrow at the briefing and good night".Nielsson said while he sat down in the watchcommanders chair.

"Sir.."He turned to the ensign that had talked.."Yes, ensign...what is it?"

"Sir..our sensors have detected an anomaly in near space...approximately 5000 km...to the right of the jump gate."

Nielsson worked his instruments..."Do we have any maintenance bots in that area...?"

"Yes sir...ill put it on the screen".He said...and a few seconds later it showed up on the screen.

"What the heck is that..?"..as he looked at it.

"It looks like some kind of wormhole"he heard Schweiz say.

"Nielsson...i think you need a little assistance...i didn't want to sleep anyway..."Schweiz said beside him.

"Ok..take that console."He turned to another ensign."Communications...send a message to _EAS Alegra_.Tell them to push their speed to the maximum and see if you can contact any other ships in the area...i want some defense in case its not something nice."

"Yes Sir",the ensign said and started to contact the Alegra.

"Schweiz...you'd better wake the commander."

"Ok." he said..as he pushed his communicator.

Imperial Space,Kuat Drive Yards:

Lord Vader paced impatiently down the command bridge of the _Executor_.

"Sir...it worked".A lieutenant said from the pit which all the controllers sat.

Lord Vader looked out the viewport...and as the lieutenant had said...it worked...the wormhole was opening...

Vader smiled behind his mask..."Good" he said."The Emperor will be pleased."

The Wormhole was now fully open,and the _Executor_ could easily fit in it.

"Send the message to The Emperor..."he said to a lieutenant in the crew pit.

"Yes My lord"He said, not daring looking up at the Sith Lord.

"I'll be in my chamber" Vader said...walking out of the bridge thinking to himself..._At last the wormhole machine was functioning.Soon we will test it._

Meanwhile not far from the Kuat Drive Yards an T-65R Recon X-wing was monitoring the opening of the wormhole.Its pilot,Wedge Antilles sat watching the readouts.His R2-unit beeped..."Yes..i think so too, they're going through to attack whoever that is on the other side."

"Send a message to the fleet...prepare the ships...we have to go through and warn them."

The R2 unit complied with his order and sent the transmission.

The fleet was specially picked out for this mission, 15 Mon Calamari Cruisers,10 Nebulon-B2 Frigates,25 Modified Corellian Corvettes and starfighter squadrons to fill all ships.

The flagship was the Calamari Cruiser _Freedom_, and the commander of the mission was Luke Skywalker.

As soon as he had sent the message, Wedge carefully turned the T-65R around and went at best speed out towards the fleet that was massing in an not to much used area of space around the Kuat system.

When he had came behind a moon he initiated the hyperdrive...the stars looking like long white lines.

He dropped out of hyperspace just in front of the fleet."Freedom,this is Spy-one requesting landing clearance"

"Spy-One you are cleared to land...welcome back".

5 minutes later he was on his way to the bridge, he ran into Skywalker."Welcome back Wedge,i trust it did go well".Luke said.

"Yes it went well...i got it all in the recon computer .Luke...they just opened the wormhole".

"Sithspit..."Luke said "That means we have to go now.Operation Wormhole is now in place."

Operation Wormhole was an operation to go through the wormhole before the Imperials did and warn the races on the other side of the oncoming onslaught.

"Signal the Fleet" He said as he and Wedge came onto the bridge."We're moving out...plot a course into the Kuat System...as long in as possible."

"Yes sir".A calamari crewman said and started sending messages.

"Sir...i have a message from Rebel Intelligence...they say that almost all sector patrols have either been extremely reduced or replaced with smaller vessels than the Star Destroyers."

"They're probably sending all their large vessels here to go through and that means we have some time before they get all their ships here." Luke said as he sat down in a chair on the bridge.

"Wedge...get all the squadrons prepped...i want them ready in case we need to launch them."

Wedge rose up and walked to the turbolift." Ok...Luke...i'll get'em ready."

Earth Alliance Space,Jupiter:

At Jupiter the whole command staff was busy with calling ships they knew were in the area.

The maintenance bots were all moved out to the wormhole to get a closer look.

Lieutenant Nielsson that was in charge of the night watch rose from his chair as his CO, Captain Gideon came into the command bridge."Captain...sorry to wake you".

"No thats alright...something like this i don't wanna miss..." He said.

"I see you have sent out messages to ships in the area...good thinking...better to be safe then sorry."

"Thank you Captain...and i actually got through too the _Excalibur_...they were on their way back from Narn...and they'll come through the jumpgate in about..."he looked at his watch..."well actually...Now."He smiled.

He knew the Excalibur had been Gideons old ship...and it was a one of a kind ship.

Nielsson and Gideon walked to the viewport...just in time to see the jumpgate sequence being activated.

The EAS Alegra was already in place and had launched its complement of Starfuries.

The jumppoint opened and the _Excalibur_ came in...it wasn't alone, 5 more EA Omega class destroyers followed, and then came the biggest surprise...2 Warlock Class Destroyers.

"Well Nielsson...it seems that we at least have a defence force here..."Gideon said...looking at the sensor console..."Hey isn't that the _Ganymede_" pointing to one of the Warlocks.."Thats Captain Ivanova's ship."

"Yes it is..and the other is the _FoxFire_."Nielsson said.

All the vessels moved to face the wormhole, distance to it being about a 1000 km.

"Sir...a message from Earth Force command...we're to evacuate the station in case of problems...all fighters are to be sent to the Warlocks and all crew to either be sent to Babylon 5 or sent to Earth."An ensign at the commuication console said.

"Ok...launch fighters...tell them to form up on _Ganymede_.The command staff are to come with me to the Excalibur...the rest are to go to B5."

"Sound the evacuation alert...ready the shuttles...have one for the command staff..the rest are for the workers going to B5."Gideon said to his crew.

"Yessir.."Nielsson said.

After 15 minutes the station was empty...but still fully powered up and weapons at ready status, ready to follow orders from controllers on the _Ganymede_.

Imperial Space,Kuat Drive Yards:

Major Manx sat at his post on the sensor station onboard the _Executor_, checking all traffic coming into Kuat space.It were now 25 Imperial Class Star Destroyers...and more were on the way.Plus there were 10 ISD's within final stages of completion in the spacedocks around Kuat,their new crew waiting on the planet below.

"Captain Rieko,Battle group Axiom is reporting in...25 ISD's lead by the _Wardog_." He said aloud to the captain walking the command path above the pit.

"Very well...thank you Major...communications tell them to take up positions away from the wormhole...they are to be our first line of defense just in case" The Captain said to the communications officer two seats to the right of Manx.

But before he had a chance to relay that order 50 capital ships of rebel configuration dropped out of hyperspace far inside the Imperial defense fleet,they had exited hyperspace so far inside that they were almost to the _Executor_ and there were only 3 ISD's near enough to fire at them.It seemed like the _Executor_ was the obvious target since all the vessels were on a direct course towards it.

The Captain heard footsteps behind him and turned."Lord Vader...we have 50 rebel ships on an attack vector".

The Sith Lord watched the rebel ships come towards the _Executor_...then just stood there watching...

Captain Rieko shouted to the crew."Shields up, all turbolasers at ready."Then he turned to Vader and said "They're here to destroy us My lord,request permission to launch fighters."

"No...do not launch fighters...they are not here for us...they are going through the wormhole"

All the rebel ships suddenly changed course while launching a volley of proton torpedoes each at the nearest target,the Imperial Star Destroyer _Destructor_, destroying it...and seriously damaging the nearest ship.

Since all the Imperial vessels were positioned away from the wormhole and since the rebels had come out of hyperspace so far in,they had no problems getting through the defense fleet.

They launched torpedoes at the vessels as they passed them.

The only damages the rebels had sustained was two seriously damaged corvettes.

When the rebel ships had cleared the Imperial fleet,that was desperately trying to turn and reaquire their targets, they all arrowed in a single line to go through the wormhole.

The ships vanished into the wormhole one by one.

Lord Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_ silent as if far away...then suddenly turned to Rieko."This is a setback. Contact the shipyards, tell them i want those vessels manned and ready by morning and send a message to the rest of the Imperial fleet to rendezvous here. We are to follow...but not without a proper strike force."

He stood watching the wreckage of the _Destructor_,then turned and walked out of the bridge, leaving Rieko in charge of the crew.

"You heard Lord Vader. Communications,send out a priority one message,they are to break of any and all current missions and rendezvous here. Send a message to all the shipyards to step up productions."

Then all the bridge crew returned to their duties, sending out messages.

Earth Alliance Space,Jupiter:

Captain Gideon and his command staff from the Jupiter station walked onto the bridge of the _Excalibur_.

"Captain Gideon,nice to see you again".Gideon walked up to the person that had spoken to him. "You too Matheson...John i see you are still in command". John Matheson had been his first officer when they had been looking for a cure to the Drakh plague,and Matheson had taken over the ship when Gideon wanted a more calm post.

"We got a transmission from Earth Force Command just before we jumped in here, whether you like it or not...you are back in command of the _Excalibur_.They wanted someone familiar with this ship to run it just in case of problems...and i agree...i hereby relinquish command of the _Excalibur_ to Captain Gideon."

Captain Gideon stood opposite Matheson...and was obviously surprised.

"Are you sure about this John?" Gideon asked him.

"Yes...i am...please don't decline,besides i like more the idea of being a first officer than Captain."Matheson replied.

"Ok...i accept...but only until this situation is cleared."

"Its been a long time since ive sat in this chair".He said looking at the captain's chair.

He walked over to the chair….and sat down in it….his fingers going over the controls.

"Ok…lets get this show on the tell Captain Ivanova to launch her maintenance bots….we need a few more out there….I don't know why…but I don't think this is a natural phenomenon."

5 minutes later,the new addition of maintenance bots from the _Ganymede_ came up to the wormhole.

They deployed their scanners and started mapping it as far as their sensors could reach.

They reached about 2000 kilometers inside the wormhole when the density in the hole started playing havoc with the scanners.

The wormhole was 20000 meters across….big enough to put a fleet through at the same time.

"Commander Skywalker", a crewman at the sensors station said."Yes...what is it?" Luke replied.

The calamari crewman turned his right eye towards Luke and said ,"Sensors indicate we have about 3-5 minutes to reemergence from the wormhole."

Luke walked to the sensor station..."Yes...it looks like it...Wedge?"

Wedge came down to where Luke was standing."Yes Luke"

"Wedge...get all star fighter squadrons ready for launch..have each squadron form up around their command ship."Wedge nodded and turned to walk down to the launch bay."And be careful"he added.

"I will." Wedge said as he exited the bridge.

Luke didn't like commanding the fleet, he'd prefer to be in his own X-wing,but Admiral Ackbar that would normally be in command of such a mission was doing diversionary attacks on Imperial installations so Luke had been given command.

"Reversion to normal space in 10...9...8." the calamari crewman said.Luke turned to the viewport and watched.

"2...1.. now" And right on time the whole fleet came out of the wormhole.

"Captain",a ensign at the communications said. "Yes ensign" Captain Gideon said as he turned in his chair towards the ensign.

"Captain Ivanova on hold for you",the ensign said as he worked buttons to get the image of Ivanova on the screen.

"Yes Captain Ivanova" Gideon said as Ivanova's image appeared."Our maintenance bots have picked up something big coming out of the wormhole...ETA about 1 minute.."Ivanova said in a stern voice.

"All ships activate weapons...but do not...i repeat do fire unless fired upon first".Gideon said to all ships on an open channel.

"Launch remaining fighters.."he said ...and 15 seconds later...the remaining fighters from the Earth Force Destroyers _Alegra,Juno,Agamemnon,Alexander,Aries_ and _Pluto_ launched.

They went to formation around their own ships.

Then the wormhole changed as the ships came out...the sensors counted 50 capital sized ships and numerous small ships, apparently fighters that had launched from the capital ships when they emerged.

The ships then stopped, not moving further.

"Captain...we're picking up a signal...the voices sound english" an ensign at communications said, his supervisor agreeing with him nodding.

"Put it on speakers" Gideon said. 3 seconds later it came on. "Unknown vessels...we come here in great urgence..we wish not to intrude on your space, we've come to warn you of an attack from a large force of vessels."

Gideon told the ensign to put him on communications."Please identify yourself" he said...waiting for an answer. The answer didn't come by voice as expected "Captain...we're receiving a file..." Gideon walked over to the communication station and started reading...the file included all the attrocities the Galactic Empire had comitted, it included holographic pictures and small recorded video clip of some sort...Gideon and the ensign gasped when they saw the Death Star coming up and what it had done.

He told the ensign to open communications again "This is Captain Gideon in command of the Earth Heavy Destroyer Excalibur, to whom am i speaking with?"

5 seconds later the communcations channel buzzed "This is Commander Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance"

5 minutes later, after agreeing to meet by com, a shuttle launched from the "Freedom", two x-wings escorted it until they were 1 kilometer from the Excalibur, then two Starfuries took over. 1 fighter in front of and 1 behind the Tyderium class shuttle. The fighters went into their assigned docking stations on the side of the hangar, while the shuttle, named "Freedom's Child" landed right in front of the doors.

The talks went on for hours, but the rebels couldn't completely convince Gideon, but when Luke Skywalker found out they had a telepath he asked if the telepath could scan him, to convince them of the truth.


End file.
